What happened to Me and You?
by alwaysafan
Summary: Life at Degrassi, had gotten so much better for Spinner. He was spending all of his time with Jimmy and Ashley, and for once he actually felt like he fit in. He was accepted. But there was one thing he was still looking for....love. please r&r thanks!


Life at Degrassi, had gotten so much better for Spinner. He was spending all of his time with Jimmy and Ashley, and for once he actually felt like he fit in. He was accepted. But there was one thing he was still looking for…love.

Disclamer: I own nothing, and in no way am I affiliated with Degrassi in any sort.

Summary: This story is based around the relationship with Spinner and Paige, what they used to once share, and could possibly again? It also revolves around Spinner's life back at Degrassi, and Paige's new life at University.

**What happened to Me and You?**

Spinner walked through the front doors of Degrassi, for another day at school, a day that he was expecting to be as boring as any other day. Sure Degrassi could have its exciting events, but overall it was all just plain old drama. He had truly grown up, he was over highschool life.

"Dude, were going to be late for class, hurry up man." Jimmy had been waiting for Spin in the lobby to get to school, and once he arrived Spinner began to run pushing Jimmy's chair to their class.

-ringgggg-

The boys got there just in time, and luckily Mr. Simpson wasn't in class yet.

"You know Spin, me and Ash are going out with Marco and Ellie tonight. Want to join us?"

"I've got to work man. When are you guys going out?"

"Spin, seriously try and take Friday's off. Like seriously that's the worst night to work."

"I know, but I need the money. Especially if I'm planning on going to University, well if I get in of course."

"You'll get in, don't worry about that Spin. But yeah were planning to leave at 9. We could pick you up from work, what time do you get off?"

"My shift ends at 8, so ill just clean up and than wait for you guys. So, just you Ash, Marco and Ellie…nobody else?"

"Why is there somebody else you want to come?" Jimmy laughed and rolled his eyes at Spin. He knew who Spinner was hoping would be there, but Spin would never talk about it to Jimmy, so there wasn't much he could say.

"No, I was just asking that's all."

"Whatever Spin. I know who you want to be there."

"Jim, you don't okay. Just drop it."

The guys looked up from their desks and realized that Mr. Simpson had been watching them.

"Are you boys done talking? Or do you need more time?"

"Sorry Mr. S, me and Jim were just talking about well…"

"Forget it Gavin, take out your books, its time for class to begin."

_I wonder if she will be there. If she is, well Spin all you gotta do is talk to her. You've done that before. You've done a lot more than that with her before. _

The whole night while working, Spin couldn't take his mind off of going out with his friends. He had messed up more orders that night, than he had ever before.

_I know he said she won't be there. But maybe, she'll show up, Ellie would for sure ask her to come along, and if she isn't busy than maybe…she would want to spend some time with me…I mean us._

Spinner looked down at his watch and realized that it was already 8, so he took off his apron and went to a table to wait for his friends.

"Spin, were here…c'mon man!"

"Jim that was fast, I thought you said 9?"

"Yeah, I did. But we have to make an extra stop, we have pick up Paige."

Spinner followed Jimmy out of the café and into Ash's car, it was happening, he was actually going to get what he had hoped for. An opportunity to talk with Paige, the drive to Paige's was short, and Spinner jumped at the chance to go to the door and get her.

As he walked he began to think to himself exactly was going to happen, and what he would say first. _Maybe she wont want to see me, or wait I never thought that maybe she has a boyfriend. Maybe their really serious, what if he came home with her? What if he was coming along? Oh my god, what would I say?_

He knocked on the door, and it swung open seconds later.

"Hey Ash. Wait one sec." She flung her hair away from her face, and realized that it wasn't Ashley but Spinner.

"Oh Spin. Sorry I thought it was Ash. I didn't know you were coming tonight? Are you here with the Ash and Jim, or are you just dropping by?"

"No there in the car waiting, I said I would come and get you."

"Oh okay, thanks Spin, do you mind to wait like 2 seconds, I just need to go grab my purse."

"Yeah for sure, take your time."

"Thanks hun, step inside while you wait, winter is here, it getting really cold outside."

Okay, I know this is a relly short chapter, so i'm going to call it more of a prelude. Just to let you know where I'm going. Tell me what you think, cause I'm not to sure yet, any suggestion, feel free to give :)


End file.
